Killing Zone
by MyanSanidee1823
Summary: Kenny returns from the military after ten years and discovers how much South Park has changed and just how much his absence has changed a certain red heads life... This is will eventually be a K2 story so if you dont approve of this pairing or homosexual pairings in general then this isnt for you. Mysterion also makes an appearance! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

"Kenny?" A masculine voice called from behind the camouflage clad young man. He turned to face the person who called him. "Dude, what happened to you?" Stan asked as he saw Kenny's face for the first time in years. Kenny smirked, though his eyes were dead, at the fact that the man in front of him, who now had a wife and child, had once been the boy who vomited whenever a certain girl had talked to him.

"The military does weird shit to you dude." Kenny remarked.

"Your mom said you died, she told everyone you were gone for good." Stan's voice was mournful. Kenny sighed; if only Stan knew how many times he had died trying to get top secret information, only to wake up back at the base surrounded by the grinning fiends he worked for.

"She was in denial, didn't wanna believe her little boy got picked up by some weird military fuck." Kenny shrugged as if it were nothing. Stan's wife covered their child's ears and Kenny snickered a bit. "Sorry Wendy."

"Uhm sir? Sorry to interrupt but how will you be paying?" The young girl at the register asked meekly. Kenny pulled out two bills and passed them over the counter. The young girl took them and handed Kenny his receipt and change.

"Hey, see you around right dude?" Stan asked as Kenny gathered his groceries.

"Yeah, sure man." He smiled and left the store.

Back at the small apartment he had been set up in, he put his groceries away and slumped onto the second hand couch with a sigh. His phone rang mere moments later and he groaned before answering.

"Hello?"

"Kenny? My baby is that really you?" His mom's voice was familiar even with the slight age it had to it. Kenny figured the stress of him being taken away had aged her more than she actually was.

"Yeah mom, it's me." He smiled as he heard a sniffle on the other line.

"Oh honey, I'm so glad you're back." More sniffling from the opposite end.

"I'm glad to be back too mom, hey how'd you get this number?" His eyebrows furrowed gently.

"Stan called over here and said you were back home so I got Karen to do some sleuthing." His mom chuckled through her sniffling and he gave a small laugh of his own. Stan had remembered his old number after all these years? The smile on his face stayed strong as he and his mom caught up on the time lost. Over the phone, he learned his little sister had put herself through college and was now working for some big league computing company and his brother had settled down with a nice nurse with whom he had two kids. After hanging up, Kenny wondered what else had changed in the ten years he'd been held against his will for his ability. Time dragged on as he laid on the couch, staring at the mind numbing white ceiling. He sighed and went to his room, changing out of his army garb and into an orange hoodie and jeans then he left the boring aura of his apartment and ventured deep into the mountain town.

Walking down the main strip, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his hoodie, he got caught up in the festive lights lining the shop windows and bumped into someone.

"Oh hamburgers, I'm real sor- Ken?" The blonde, blue eyed man looked shocked.

"Butters?" Kenny laughed with amusement. "You're still here?"

"Well, gee, I-I guess I am." The man lifted his hands then stopped himself and put them in his jean pockets. "I-I run a shoe store down the way." He motioned down the street. Kenny nodded with a smile.

"Well it's been nice bumping into you." He smirked slyly as the nervous blonde chuckled a bit.

"Y-yeah, it's been real great Ken." Butters replied, his smile innocent as ever. They waved and parted ways. As Kenny continued on his way, a hand stopped him in his tracks. "Hey Ken? Y-you should go see Kyle, he's r-really missed you." Kenny turned and looked at the timid blonde with a cocked brow. "O-or at least I-I think he has, I'll see you around Ken." And with that Butters continued on his way.

"Let's see who else I can bump into." He laughed to himself and continued his stroll down the strip. As if his feet were on an autopilot saved from his childhood, he ended up on the street where many of his old pals had lived. Slowly, Kenny made his way up to the door of the Broflovski house. He inhaled deeply then knocked. The door opened.

"Oh, hello Kenny." Sheila Broflovski answered with an unsurprised tone. Kenny's eyebrows shot heavenward.

"H-hey , you're the first person not shocked to see me." The young man laughed a tad nervously.

"Word spreads around in a small town, Kenny." She smiled at him. "Is there something that you needed?"

"Kyle doesn't live here still does he?" Kenny sputtered, wishing he still had his parka to muffle his voice and hide his face.

"No, he moved out a long time ago." Her voice became sullen.

"Oh, well, do you have a way I could get in touch with him?" Kenny looked up hopefully.

"I suppose you could catch him at work, he's been working nights at one of the bars here in town." Mrs. Broflovski said with a disapproving tone. Kenny nodded.

"Thank you for the help Mrs. Broflovski."

"Anytime dear." She smiled and closed the door as Kenny turned away and headed back to the main strip.

"If I were Kyle, where would I work?" He sighed with a shrug, the cool evening wind biting his ears as he walked.


	2. Chapter 2: Whiskey Bar

Shivering; he entered the first bar he came close to for shelter. It was a newer building, the exterior was dark lavender and the inside was dark aside from the dim lights that lined the bar and the strobe lights which Kenny assumed was a dance floor. He sauntered over to the bar and sat on the dark wooden barstool. The bartender turned.

"What do you want fella?" he seemed bored as he wiped a whiskey glass clean.

"Got anything warm?" Kenny asked, blowing on his hands to warm them up.

"Do we look like a cafe? We're a club not a Starbucks." Kenny was taken aback by the harshness of the bartender.

"Sorry man but that wind is a fuckin' killer and my hands are frozen." He retorted. The bartender sighed and placed the cup on the rack with the others.

"Then I guess it's lucky for you that the boss decided to get festive and put Peppermint Perth on the drink list for the season." The bartender hissed.

"Great, I'll take one of those." Kenny smiled smugly then returned to warming up his hands. There was a crash, loud enough to be heard over the blasting music, from the kitchen of the bar.

"God damn newbie doesn't know how to do anything." The hateful bartender spat as he turned to make Kenny his drink. Kenny looked over to the large kitchen door as it swung open.

"Go clean the bathrooms; at least you can't break anything in there." A heavily accented voice yelled at the man being shoved out the door. As the man miserably slumped toward the washrooms, red curls peeking from beneath the black club bandana caught Kenny's attention.

"Poor guy." Kenny muttered as the bartender slid his drink in front of him.

"That kid's been causing trouble since he got hired but the boss insists he stays." The bartender's tone was venomous. The man sauntered by the bar with a sigh. Kenny turned and caught the backside of him; his long red curls were drawn back into a ponytail. Kenny turned back to the bar and sipped his drink, lifting the cup in both of his frozen hands. "So? How's the Perth tasting?" the bartender asked gruffly.

"It's great dude." Kenny said, carefully nursing the alcoholic beverage.

"Great news, I'm sure the boss'll love to hear it." The bartender's lips twitched up into something that could classify as a half hearted smirk.

"Who runs this joint anyways?"

"I do my good man." A large hand weighed heavily on Kenny's shoulder. He turned and saw a man with chestnut coloured hair wearing a dark purple suit.

"And you are?" Kenny's brow quirked.

"Eric Cartman." The man in the suit replied, removing his hand from Kenny to shake.

"Fat ass?!" Kenny burst into shocked laughter.

"Ay! Shut up poor boy!" a small grin snuck onto Cartman's lips as he laughed heartily himself.

"You've lost weight." Kenny looked him up and down in the dim light. "A lot of weight." He laughed again.

"I thought you were long gone Kenny, yet here you are, the same as the day you left." Cartman's grin faded.

"Yeah, shocker huh?" Kenny said, taking another sip of his drink. "So I couldn't help but notice the red head you have working for you." The blonde smirked from behind his cup. Cartman looked down to the other end of the bar.

"Yeah, she's a real catch isn't she? Too bad it's not her natural colour." Cartman frowned a bit. Kenny followed his gaze and saw the red haired lady tending the bar further down. He cursed himself internally for not noticing her earlier.

"Damn dude, that sucks." The orange clad man sipped his Perth, finishing what was left.

"Cartman, can I take off early?" The newbie stood inches from Kenny.

"Yeah whatever Jew boy, go home." Eric seemed displeased with his employee. The man sighed and left in the same solemn manner as before.

"You're a little harsh on your employee's dude." Kenny watched the newbie slowly fade from the dim light.

"Kenny, Kenny, Kenny." Eric placed a hand back on the blonde's shoulder. "You have to be tough with these people if you want anything done and besides, the Jew and I have been like this since we were kids." Kenny's eyes widen in false shock.

"You mean that was Kyle?" he feigned a surprised tone.

"Don't tell me you didn't recognize his Jew fro."

"I couldn't really see it under that bandana." Kenny shrugged. Eric tapped his chin in thought.

"Well, I guess it isn't much of a fro anymore since he grew it out." Kenny nodded and looked into his empty cup. "Have another Peppermint Perth on the house." Cartman motioned to the grouchy bartender to get Kenny a free drink then patted the blonde's shoulder. "I'll see you around poor boy." He smirked before venturing off into the darkness of the club. The bartender came over to Kenny with a fresh drink.

"Here you are fella, on the house like the boss man said." He slid the Perth in front of the blonde.

"Uh, thanks but I think one was enough." Kenny smirked nervously, not wanting to upset the grouchy bartender.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do with this?" he grumbled. Kenny shrugged.

"Drink it? Cartman won't notice." His smirk became a sly smile. The bartender hitched a brow.

"I guess you're right, anything else I can getchya then?" he asked, putting the cup behind the bar.

"You don't know where that newbie lives do you?" Kenny asked, taking advantage of the situation. The man scoffed.

"Unfortunately he lives in the same apartment building as I do."

"Can you tell me where that is?" he crossed his fingers. The man's eyes narrowed at him.

"Are you a stalker?" Kenny shook his head and a grin formed on the man's face. "A police officer? Did the newbie do something illegal?"

"No no, He's just an old friend I haven't seen in awhile." Kenny laughed apprehensively. The grin fell from the man's face.

"Oh, well here's the address then." He scrawled it on a napkin and shoved it toward Kenny who picked it up and stood from his seat.

"Thanks dude." He waved and left. The man sipped the drink and watched him leave.


	3. Chapter 3: Baby Blue

Kyle sighed, his breath visible in the cold wind. "I just can't do this right." He spoke out loud to himself as he walked toward his apartment, thinking of the many dishes he had broken in the past two weeks of working for Cartman. His vision became blurred as he thought more about his clumsy mistakes, stressing himself out to the point of tears. "God damn it, things were so much easier as a kid." He cussed as he rounded the corner to his apartment. His fingers were numb as he pulled his keys out, lacking the right amount of grip force and causing them to fall from his pocket. "Fuck." He was just about to bend down when a black gloved hand shot out and swiped up his keys.

"Here man, you look like you're having a rough time." The owner of the hand said, placing the keys in Kyle's frozen palm. His brow raised slightly.

"Thanks dude." He said, not recognizing the person's voice as well as being unable to see the man clearly.

"No problem Kyle." And with that, the mysterious man vanished into the night leaving Kyle wide eyed in the dim glow of the apartment light.

"Who was that?" he wondered out loud as he finally opened the door to the apartment building and entered its warmth. Unnerved by the fact that someone knew his name and where he lived, he continued up to his top floor apartment and locked the deadbolt as well as the chain lock. Not feeling up to par, he grabbed a glass of water and curled up on his couch, turning the television on and leaving it on the channel it was on which was playing a classic horror film. The red head's eyes became heavy and he fell fast asleep not long after.


	4. Chapter 4: Wake Up

"Hey Kenny!" Kyle yelled walking to the end of the school hallway. The blonde sixteen year old turned to him, his eyes showing the smile that was covered by his thick parka.

"Hey Kyle." He said, muffled by his hood.

"Where are the other guys?" Kyle looked around. Kenny shrugged.

"Stan had practice today; I don't know where fat ass is."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about his practice." Kyle pursed his lips looking at the dull floor. "Hey Ken, you wanna come over today? I was gonna ask Stan but he's obviously busy." He smiled up at the slightly taller boy.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do." He shrugged and they walked to the bus stop together, waiting in the cool spring breeze. Kenny pulled off his hood while they waited.

"You got another piercing?" Kyle examined the ring filled ear.

"Oh, yeah dude, they don't hurt much now." He smiled as Kyle continued to examine his ear.

"It looks infected." He gently caressed the new piercing, causing the blonde to flinch away. He shook his head and sighed. "I'm gonna clean it when we get to my place." Kenny frowned.

"Aw come on dude! It's fine."

"No, it's infected." Kyle argued as the bus pulled up. The doors opened and he dragged Kenny along.

"Fine, but I'm not responsible for the cursing I do." He laughed letting himself be dragged along.

"Its fine dude, no one will be home anyways." Kyle shrugged as he sat near the window.

"Kyle." A deep voice rang in his ears. He looked around. "Kyle, wake up." Suddenly the red head sat up. His head spun from the quick movement.

"W-who's there?" he looked around once the spinning stopped. In the far corner was a tall, skinny shadow.

"It's been a long time Kyle." The deep voice echoed.

"Who are you?!" he yelled at the silhouette.

"I'm Mysterion." He said as he stepped into the moonlight showering in from the window he'd made his entrance through. Kyle's brows furrowed.

"You can't be! Kenny's dead." Kyle swallowed a lump that was building in the back of his throat. Mysterion gave a gravelly chuckle.

"Oh is he? Then who am I?"

"An imposter!" The red head said, reaching for his cell phone "Y-you better leave or else I'll call the cops." He unlocked the phone.

"Fine, I'll leave." Mysterion said, opening the window and jumping out. Kyle went and shut his window then went to bed, locking his door behind him and making sure the window was closed securely. He lay awake, staring at his ceiling, thinking about the dream he'd been rudely awakened from. With a heartbroken sigh, the red haired Jew rolled onto his side and attempted to fall back asleep, hoping to carry off where the prior dream had ended.


	5. Chapter 5: Closer to the Stars

Kenny, still dressed in his makeshift 'Mysterion' costume, sat on the ledge of the tall apartment building, his legs dangling of the edge as the wind chilled him. He sighed and looked up at the night sky. "Damn it Kyle, why do you have to be so difficult?" he smiled at the memory of the Jew and shook his head. Not fearing death, Kenny slid off the ledge and let himself free fall to the ground. Moments later he was floating heavenward, watching as rats tore his lean body apart and scurried back to the sewers with their scavengings, leaving no evidence of him ever being there. He sighed as he continued to float toward the stars when suddenly he stopped. Confused, the blonde looked around. "Hey, what's the deal dude?" he cocked a brow looking toward the stars.

"There is something you must see." A voice boomed. Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Cant it wait till next time? Im really exhausted and-" his sentence was cut short as he accelerated towards Kyle's apartment.

"Watch closely!" the voice boomed again, causing him to flinch slightly.

"Okay, okay, Jesus dude." He chuckled to himself at the irony. Down below, Kyle tossed and turned, the odd mumble escaping his lips. Kenny focused his energy and sat at in the chair near Kyle's desk. The red head continued to toss and turn as his mumbling became clearer to the dead male's ears.

"Kenny, d-don't go, please don't!" Kyle muttered. Kenny sighed, frowning and looking skyward.

"I know he misses me dude, that's why I tried to see him tonight!"

"I'm afraid that you don't see the full affect young McCormick." The voice said and Kenny glared towards the sky. Suddenly Kyle shot up, his eyes wide. After the initial shock wore off from his dream, he placed his head in his hands and sobbed gently. Kenny stood from the chair and walked towards Kyle. He gently rubbed Kyle's back, causing the red head to shiver as a chill ran through him.

"I'm sorry Kyle; I'll make it up to you." Kenny promised in a whisper as he was abruptly pulled away from the red haired Jew.

"I wish I would have told you the truth." Were the last words Kyle said before he sighed and once more tried to fall back asleep. Kenny cocked a brow at his childhood friend's words.

"What truth?" he wondered as he entered the large gates of his temporary home. He sat on a large cloud, pondering those words for the remainder of the night.


	6. Chapter 6: Creep

Kyle woke up the next afternoon, hardly any recollection of the sleepless night he'd had before. After finishing his daily routine of eating then showering and dressing, he made a grocery list and headed out to the local grocers. The wind had died down a lot compared to the night prior, still he kept his hands shoved deep in his pockets as he walked. It wasn't long before he had the odd feeling of someone following him. Out of paranoia, he kept looking back over his shoulder. The last time before he entered the grocery store, he could have sworn that he'd saw something orange shoot into the side alley.

"Hey Kyle." The blonde working the coffee stand twitched as he greeted the red head.

"Oh, hey Tweek, I didn't know you worked today." He smiled kindly at the scrawny blonde.

"I wasn't supposed to, Ack! But my dad had a doctor's appointment." Tweek stopped himself from pulling at his hair and instead sipped a coffee. Kyle continued to smile, slightly glad to see the blonde man was working toward breaking his hair pulling habit.

"Well, take care Tweek." Kyle waved and continued deeper into the grocery store.

If Kyle had looked back one last time before venturing deeper into the aisle of the store, he would have seen the immortal blonde who was now cursing himself for wearing his orange sweater. He cautiously entered the store.

"Tweek, can I borrow your sweater?" he asked as he leaned casually against the coffee booth.

"Gah! W-who are you?" Tweek twitched more violently out of shock.

"Tweek, calm down dude, it's me, Kenny." He turned to look at the blonde head on.

"McCormick? You're supposed to be-"

"Dead, yeah I know, can I borrow your sweater?" Kenny asked again, slipping out of his orange sweater.

"I don't know man, this is too much pressure!" he twitched again, reaching up for his hair.

"I'll bring it right back; I just need it for a little bit." Kenny smiled, hoping to charm his way into getting the sweater. Tweek jerkingly handed over his green sweater to Kenny. "Thanks Tweekers." Kenny smirked and slipped on the sweater, putting the hood up to shroud his face. Then he too ventured into the aisles of the grocery store. After a few minutes of searching, he finally found the red haired man he was looking for. He watched out of the corner of his eye, pretending to examine a can of soup, as Kyle looked at the different fruits displayed. Kenny's stomach twisted with nerves as he was torn between wanting to confront Kyle or just stay put. He sighed to relax himself and shuffled over beside Kyle. He purposely hit the shopping basket in the Jewish man's hand, making it seem accidental.

"Excuse me, would you mind moving over a bit? Theres enough room here you dont need to be so close." Kyle said, agitated at the stranger next to him.

"I'm sorry man." Kenny said, hoping that Kyle wouldn't recognize his voice yet also wishing he would. He shuffled over an inch.

"It's okay sir." Kyle said, returning his attention to the fruit display.

"The apples look nice." Kenny smiled to himself as he picked one up, its red peel shining in the white florescent lights. Kyle looked at the hooded man in confusion.

"Uh, yeah they do." He stuttered, not sure if the man was talking to him.

"This one's the same colour as your curls." Kenny smirked in his shroud, trying to stifle a laugh. Kyle's eyes widened and his cheeks burned with a blush.

"Okay dude, that's a little creepy." He said, shuffling away from the hooded figure. Kenny shrugged then left the fruit display and went down a random aisle. Kyle's heart raced from the encounter as he walked up to an open cash register, feeling more paranoid than when he had entered the store. After paying for his things, Kyle quickly left the store. Kenny dropped off Tweek's sweater and donned his own then followed after his childhood friend. Kyle turned 180 degrees to look behind him. Kenny froze in his tracks, having been caught by the red head he'd been pursuing. Kyle rubbed at his eyes, his grocery bags landing softly against his chest as he did so. The taller blonde took a chance and ran to the nearest alleyway, being as silent as he could while trampling through the snow. When Kyle brought his hands back down, the image of an adult Kenny was nowhere to be seen. "I'm losing my mind." He sighed and continued to his apartment, less paranoid than he had been before.

"Holy crap dude, that was close." Kenny panted, leaning against the cool wall of the store behind him. The familiar sound of a rat caught his attention and he looked down. "Son of a bitch!" he cursed as he saw his corpse, impaled by a large icicle. Not long after, he felt himself sinking to hell. When he had finally hit the warmth of his second home, he was greeted by a familiar face.

"Kenny, it's been awhile." The son of Satan smiled.

"Damien! Look dude, I need to go back." Kenny placed his hands on the raven haired man's shoulders.

"Why should I send you back so soon?" Damien crossed his arms over his chest.

"I have business to take care of!" Kenny whined, his eyes pleading the antichrist.

"If you beat me in a fiddle match, you can go." He smirked at the blonde.

"Dude! You know I can't play!" Kenny glared.

"Then I guess you're stuck here for the remainder of the day." Damien chuckled and turned away as Kenny silently cursed him. "Curse all you like, it won't do anything."

"Come on man, please?" Kenny begged persistently. The devil spawn stopped and looked at the blonde immortal.

"What's so important up there anyways?" his brow hitched.

"It's none of your business just send me back please!" Damien tapped his chin.

"If you tell me what it is that's so important, I'll send you back this evening." He grinned slyly. Kenny glowered at Damien. "Well? Are you going to spill or is it not that important?" his grin stayed menacingly on his lips.

"You're an asshole." Kenny sighed. "I had plans to meet a friend, that's all."

"A special friend? Perhaps even a love interest?" Damien smirked cheekily.

"What? No way dude, Kyle isn't like that." He retorted to the dark haired man's comment.

"Fine McCormick, I'll send you back but not until later."

"Thanks dude." Kenny said before they parted ways. He wandered for what felt like eternity, occasionally stopping to talk with the inhabitants of Hell.


	7. Chapter 7: Stay the Night

"Kyle, you look like hell." Eric said as his employee entered the locker room.

"I'm sorry Cartman, I didn't sleep well last night." He grumbled, tying his bandana around his red curls.

"Well it better not affect your crappy work ethic." Eric's eyes narrowed slightly "Just because we were friends doesn't mean I can keep letting you destroy the place Jew boy." Kyle groaned as Cartman left the locker room to socialize with that nights V.I.P's.

"You better not mess up tonight newbie, you're working the bar." The grouchy bartender said as he passed Kyle, making him want to groan more. He tied an apron around his waist and headed behind the bar. "You take that end where the other red head usually works, I'll keep my post here." The large bartender pointed down the way. Kyle nodded and took his place at the opposite end.

"Here goes nothing." He said to himself as he plastered a false smile on his face.

Kenny entered the dark club and headed over to the dim bar.

"You again?" the hateful bartender said gruffly as Kenny slid onto a stool.

"Yeah, I just so happen to like your Perth." Kenny smirked.

"Yeah? Well maybe your friend can make you a better one." The man glared. Kenny looked down the bar to see his red haired friend.

"You know, you might be right." Kenny said, still smirking as he stood and moved to the opposite end of the bar.

"What would you like?" Kyle said as he turned around.

"I'll take a Peppermint Perth dude." Kenny smiled charmingly.

"Uh s-sure thing." Kyle gulped as he recognized the voice as the stranger's from the grocery store. He turned away from Kenny to make his drink. As he did, Kenny let out a loud wolf whistle bringing a deep red to Kyle's cheeks. He turned back to the blonde man and handed him his drink.

"You've gotten a lot more handsome over the years Ky." Kenny smirked before sipping his drink. Kyle leaned closer to the man across from him.

"Look, I dont know who the fuck you think you are or how you know my name but you need to leave me the hell alone." He hissed bringing a frown to Kenny's once smirking lips.

"You dont recognize me?"

"Why would I-" Kyle stopped mid sentence when he saw the numerous earrings lining the blondes ear. "K-Kenny?" his mouth became dry as his heart thudded in his chest.

"The one and only, dude." Kenny said taking a sip of his drink. Kyle stared at him, too shocked to do much else.

"S-so you broke into my house?" Kenny nodded with a sheepish grin. "And stalked me at the supermarket?" Kyle's voice raised as Kenny nodded again. He reached across the bar and slapped the blonde's cheek.

"Ow, I'm sorry!" Kenny chuckled, gripping his cheek.

"You asshole! I thought you were gone for good!" Kyle's voice quivered. Kenny frowned.

"No way dude, I could never die for good." Kyle seemed perplexed for a moment then shook it off and slapped Kenny again.

"You're still a dick." He said flatly.

"Well I'm glad to see that you're so glad to see me alive." Kenny snickered, sipping his drink. He paused, looking at how the dim light somehow made the red head across from him glow. "I wasn't lying you know."

"About what?" Kyle cocked a brow

"About you being handsome." Kenny grinned once again. Kyle gulped inaudibly with wide eyes. "Ky, I'm sorry about leaving so abruptly." The blonde's grin faded to a look of regret. "It wasn't exactly my choice; the military guys just kind of scooped me up one day when I was waiting for you."

"Kenny, can we talk about this later? I-I have to work now." Kyle could feel the blush still inhabiting his cheeks. Kenny nodded.

"Yeah dude, no problem." He stood from his stool. Kyle grabbed his arm and smiled.

"Meet me at my apartment at midnight okay?" Kenny nodded with a small smile of his own. The hours dragged by slowly as Kyle anticipated meeting up with his childhood friend and adolescent crush back at his apartment. When his shift was finally over, he was the first one to leave, not bothering to take off his bandana. He ran home, mixed emotions of anger and happiness and lust twirled in his stomach. He felt anger from the fact that Kenny's permanent death had been a lie but happiness from the fact that the blonde was still alive and best of all, meeting him at his apartment. Kyle stopped outside his apartment and looked around. "Kenny?" he called, his voice was raspy as he caught his breath. There was no reply. He called out a second time and still got no reply. With a heavy heart he continued to the apartment he called home. He opened the door and was greeted by a lean silhouette.

"Hello Kyle." The familiar voice called. Kyle's first initial thought was to leave until he recalled the surprise he'd received earlier.

"Hey Kenny." He smirked, shutting his door and locking it.

"I'm not Kenny." Mysterion said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Oh really? Then who are you?" Kyle asked, hanging up his coat. The masked man spun him around.

"I am Mysterion." He pulled Kyle close to him, causing the Jew to blush once more.

"Oh, so if I remove this mask it won't be Kenny?" he reached up for the mask. A gloved hand stopped him in mid reach.

"I guess you'll never know." Mysterion simpered before gently placing his lips on Kyle's. The red head's arm fell limp as the masked man let go of it. Not long after, both of his arms found their way around the taller's neck as they kissed deeply. Kyle pulled away.

"Kenny, why didn't you contact anyone?" he asked, looking into the eyes of the other. Kenny didn't reply, instead he became entranced by the red heads deep green eyes. Kyle swiftly removed Kenny's mask, revealing the blonde's short bed head.

"I guess my identities been found out." He smirked, waking from the entrancement he had fallen into.

"Why didn't you contact any of us?" Kyle's eyes filled with sorrow.

"The military wouldn't allow it; they're a bunch of assholes." Kenny suspired mournfully. Kyle rested his head on Kenny's shoulder as he hugged the taller man.

"I'm sorry I slapped you earlier." He said quietly.

"Twice." Kenny chuckled as he pulled Kyle away and looked once more into his enticing green eyes.

"Yeah." The red head smiled sheepishly. "Do you want some tea or something?" he asked pulling away from Kenny's warm grasp and heading to the kitchen.

"Sure, why not dude." Kenny tailed behind Kyle. "So, why are you working for Cartman? I always thought you'd be a lawyer or something like your father." The blonde said, leaning against the wall across from where Kyle stood at the cupboard.

"Yeah, I was in law school for awhile but I realized it wasn't for me." Kyle shrugged as he readied the kettle.

"Oh so working for fat ass is your true calling huh?" Kenny smirked as Kyle glared at him.

"No way dude! I'm working for him so I can get into some philosophy classes soon." Kyle replied, returning his attention to the kettle and cups on the counter. Kenny moved from the wall and wrapped his arms around the slim waist of the red head and rested his head on his shoulder.

"A philosopher? That sounds sexy enough." Kenny's breath tickled Kyle's ear, causing him to tense.

"Uh, y-yeah, sure dude." He stuttered, his throat becoming dry. He attempted to turn in the taller's arms. "So why did the military take you away?" his eyebrows furrowed.

"It's a long, complicated story." Kenny smiled, leaning closer to Kyle. "I'd rather use my mouth for something less boring." Kyle placed his hands over Kenny's lips.

"Kenny, you were gone for ten years; your mom told everyone you were dead." Kyle's eyes began to water. "I thought you were gone for good." Kenny wiped away a tear that stealthily escaped down Kyle's cheek.

"Dont cry Kyle, I'm alive." Kenny smiled reassuringly. The kettle whistled and Kyle turned to shut it off then prepared the tea, sniffling slightly as he did so.

"Come on, you can tell me your long, complicated story in the living room." He smiled. Even with sad eyes, his smile was more beautiful to Kenny than he could remember and he followed behind once more. The two friends talked until the sun began to peek through Kyle's window. Kenny stood from his from his spot on the couch.

"I guess I should be going now, you need rest if you have to work for Cartman tonight." Kenny smiled as he stretched. Kyle placed his cup on the coffee table and looked at Kenny.

"You dont need to, I mean" he paused and looked away then mumbled barely loud enough for the tall blonde to hear. "You can stay the night, since you pretty much have." Kenny sat back down, his smile cemented to his lips. He took Kyle's fragile hands in his own work worn pair.

"You need sleep dude, I should go."

"I dont work tonight, I have all day to sleep." Kyle forced himself to look Kenny in the eye. Kenny laughed then nodded.

"Fine, I'll stay dude, but you have to go to bed before you fall asleep sitting here." The blonde leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Kyle's cheek. Kyle stood, wobbling sleepily on his feet, and walked to his room.

"Are you coming?" he yawned and looked at the blonde left on his couch.

"I'll sleep here." Kenny smiled, patting the sofa.

"We can share the bed." Kyle's sleepy look of sadness reminded Kenny of a stubborn child being sent to bed early, causing him to laugh.

"I'll be fine on the couch man; you go to bed before you pass out on the spot." Kyle shrugged and entered his room. Kenny grabbed the pillow from the floor and the blanket from the back of the couch then curled up, quickly drifting into a peaceful slumber.


	8. Chapter 8: Victim of Love

Five hours later, Kyle rose from a light sleep, feeling fully rejuvenated. He shuffled slowly out of his room, wearing the gray housecoat and matching slippers his mom had given him as a moving away present. Kenny was curled in a tight ball on the couch; the blanket lay in a pile on the ground. The red haired Jew shuffled over to the blonde and covered him back up then made his way to his bathroom. He ran the shower until it was hot enough to cause his skin to tingle then hopped in. As he washed, his thoughts filled with what Kenny had told him about the military and why they had taken him. _"How did they know that Kenny couldn't stay dead?" _he thought as he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. _"Come to think of it, that sounds like total bullshit so why would they believe it? Why would they even trust a kid with important documentation? They must be really desperate for information." _ He sighed, working the conditioner into his red locks. He began to sing softly to himself, something he did often while showering. The heavy fall of the water coming from the shower head and the echo of his soft singing filled his ears, allowing him to block out the world for the next ten minutes. He got out of the shower and donned his housecoat then froze.

'Nice singing Ky.' was traced into the steam on the mirror.

"Kenny!" Kyle raised his voice as he exited the bathroom. The blonde man was still curled up on the couch where he'd left him. Kenny's body began to shake as he broke into laughter, feeling Kyle's eyes boring into his back. "What the hell dude?!" Kyle stomped over to the blonde who had rolled off the couch in laughter.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." Kenny said, sitting up with a guilty grin. Kyle kicked him gently with a slipper clad foot.

"You're a jerk." Kyle said, turning to walk away. Kenny grabbed hold of the loose gray fabric, causing Kyle to abruptly stop in his tracks. He glared down at the blonde. "Ken, let go, I need to get dressed." Kenny smirked and shook his head. "Kenny, let go." Kyle said more sternly. Kenny shook his head once again, still smirking. He tightened his grasp on the loose fabric and yanked it towards himself, causing the red head to fall clumsily into his lap. Kyle's cheeks grew red as he locked eyes with Kenny.

"I could be your jerk." Kenny's smirk grew into an affectionate grin. Kyle's blush intensified and his mouth became dry, making him unable to speak. "The other night you said you needed to tell me the truth, what truth?" Kenny tilted his head, still smiling at the man in his lap.

"I dont remember." Kyle lied, pulling his gaze away from Kenny and looking down. Kenny tilted Kyle's head back up, locking their eyes once more.

"It's okay Kyle, I think I already know." He leaned closer to the red head and pressed his lips gently on Kyle's. Kyle's eyes fell shut as Kenny continued to passionately kiss him. Kenny pulled back, grinning at the beautiful red haired Jew.

"Ken, I-I had a small crush on you before you left." Kyle's voice was an octave above a whisper.

"I know." Kenny cupped Kyle's face and pulled him into another passionate kiss. Kyle reluctantly pushed himself away, a confused look on his face.

"Wait, how did you know I wanted to tell you the truth?"

"It's another long story dude." Kenny smirked. Kyle rolled his eyes and pulled himself off of the blonde. As he headed to his room, a faint smile laced his lips.

Kyle exited his room a few moments later, dressed for what remained of the day. The smell of coffee brewing filled his nose and he followed it to the kitchen. Kenny was seated at the small table, reading the paper nonchalantly, a sandwich placed on a plate at the seat across from him.

"What took so long dude? The bread on your sandwich is gonna be crusty." Kenny laughed.

"You didn't need to make me a sandwich; I'm capable of feeding myself." Kyle attempted to sound as though he didn't appreciate gesture but in the end, failed.

"Think of it as an apology for not contacting you." Kenny smirked from behind the news paper.

"Right, because a sandwich will make everything better." Kyle shook his head and sat across from Kenny.

"It might, maybe I'm an expert sandwich maker." Kenny stated, folding the newspaper.

"Yeah, right dude." Kyle said before he took a bite out of the sandwich. "It's not bad." He smiled, biting into it again.

"Alright then how about I take you out for supper cooked by real experts?" Kenny tilted his head a bit. Kyle coughed as a piece of bread caught in his throat.

"Kenny, you don't have to do that." He said, standing to get himself a cup of coffee.

"Come on man, it's not a date or anything." Kenny smirked as Kyle turned around, blushing once more.

"F-fine, if you really insist." Kyle said, reclaiming his seat and finishing his sandwich.

"Great! I'll pick you up at six." Kenny stood quickly, placed a peck on Kyle's cheek then headed to the door. "See you later Ky." He waved then vanished over the threshold.

"Yeah, later." Kyle mumbled, sipping his coffee, his mind numb from the quick turn the events of his life had suddenly taken.


	9. Chapter 9: Unknown Soldier

When Kenny returned to his own apartment, he set his alarm for five and collapsed on his bed, drifting off into a military memory.

"McCormick! Get over here." The General barked. The now 25 year old blonde marched over and saluted.

"Yes sir!"

"We've got another mission for you, we need you to get into the base and collect these documents." Kenny nodded, looking over and memorizing every detail of the distorted pictures they had of said documents. "Go get your gear and head over to Sergeant Bowcott, he'll take you to the rendezvous point and it's in your hands from there on." Kenny nodded and did as he was ordered.

"McCormick, I assume the General already gave you your orders?" Sergeant Bowcott approached Kenny.

"Yes sir, I've been prepped for the mission." He stood straight, his arms at his side.

"Good, then let's get a move on."

"Yes sir!" he obliged, getting into the back of the truck. As they neared the drop off point, the tires of the truck were flattened by spikes hidden under the gravel of the road. "Son of a bitch!" Kenny yelped as he hit the back of his head against the side of the truck. Gun fire echoed outside the vehicle.

"Everyone get on the move!" Sergeant Bowcott yelled, readying his own weapon. Kenny grabbed his gear and slammed through the back doors of the large vehicle. Bullets bounced in every direction as Kenny ran towards the next best thing to a safe haven; a small cave. His heart beat rapidly against his ribcage as he continued to sprint for shelter. He dove into the mouth of the small cave and pulled himself further in. Not long after the gun fire stopped. Trying to catch his breath, the blonde peeked out of the cave, keeping himself low to the ground.

"Oh shit dude." He said quietly, his throat was dry from the running and dust. He grabbed the canteen from his gear and chugged half of its contents. As his heart rate finally began to return to normal, he rose from his spot and jogged lightly back to the attack zone.

"McCormick!" a faint voice called out to him as he neared the scene. He looked over beside the bullet littered truck.

"Sergeant Bowcott!" he rushed over to the injured man.

"You have to carry out the orders, McCormick, the base is over there." Bowcott pointed the direction that the assailants had gone, his every gesture seemed to be laboured and causing him pain.

"Yes sir." Kenny saluted then radioed to their base, explaining the details of the attack. Kenny ran once again only this time not away from the battle but instead head on into it. He reached the enemy headquarters a half an hour later. Ducking behind a large rock, he examined the territory. "How the hell do I get in there?" he thought out loud. A handful of rival soldiers paced back and forth at the gate. Kenny dug in his gear and pulled a stun grenade from the satchel. He sighed to calm his nerves. "Here goes nothing." He pulled the pin and threw the grenade then took cover. The grenade went off, blinding the enemies and giving Kenny an opening. He sprinted passed the agonized foe and through the gate then ducked behind a large armoured vehicle. He peered around the corner and saw another few guards. "Shit dude, how many of them are there." He groaned then pulled out his silenced pistol. He took aim then felt an immense ache in the side of his head. Things fell black temporarily then he came to. He looked around and tried to move but found he was bound to a chair. A tall man paced before him.

"Hello McCormick, it's good to see you again." Kenny squinted up.

"Sergeant Bowcott?" he sputtered, still trying to move.

"Yeah, funny how things work out isn't it?" the sergeant smirked.

"You-you were dying!" Kenny yelled, the rope rubbing his wrists raw. Bowcott hit him across the face with the butt end of his pistol.

"Don't raise your voice at your superiors you little runt." Bowcott growled. Kenny shook his head, as if to shake the pain away.

"You traitorous bastard!" the blonde glared up. A malicious smile grew on the sergeant's face and he began to laugh.

"Oh McCormick, I'm going to enjoy beating the shit out of you." He hit Kenny with the pistol again.

"Shit!" he yelled, wincing from the pain. He spit the blood out of his mouth and looked up at the traitor. Bowcott's grin stretched wider as a knife glinted in the dim light.

"Ah yes, the highlight of my career begins today." He walked over to Kenny and cut the tank top off of him. "Maybe I'll give you my autograph, hm?" he brought the knife closer to Kenny's defined abdomen. The cool metal of the blade made his stomach twitch.

"You're a freak." Kenny hissed, angering Bowcott and causing him to slide the blade of the knife into Kenny. The blonde grunted at the sharp pain.

"I'm a freak?" the sergeant laughed then placed the blood laced blade at the top of Kenny's chest. "I guess you've forgotten why you're so important to the military then." He pushed the knife enough to leave a thick line of blood behind it as it trailed down Kenny's torso. The blonde screamed in agony. Bowcott laughed in sadistic pleasure, watching as Kenny screamed and squirmed in his binds. "You see, without your little gift, you'd be nothing but the poor kid you were back in your home town." The sergeant whispered leaning inches in front of Kenny's face. Kenny, noticing that his leg bind had come undone in the pained commotion, kicked Bowcott's shin. The tall man grasped his shin with a howl then slashed randomly at the blonde, leaving a large diagonal cut across his skin. Kenny winced and gritted his teeth. "You're gonna pay McCormick, I've found a way to make you stay dead for good." The maniacal man said, pulling out a syringe filled with a clear liquid. "You see, Monkshood is a wonderful plant." Bowcott tapped the syringe with his middle nail. "Youve heard the legends of it right?" he looked at the blonde. "How it's supposed to heal a person of being a werewolf but only if they survive its toxicity?" Kenny glared at the sergeant.

"It won't work." He said gruffly, spitting more blood from his mouth.

"What? I couldn't hear you, speak up." His torturer smirked.

"I said it won't work, nothing does." The back of Bowcott's hand collided with Kenny's wounded jaw. Kenny laughed making Bowcott's eyebrows raise in surprise.

"What's so damned funny McCormick?" Kenny continued to laugh, not answering the man before him. Bowcott stabbed the syringe where Kenny's heart was located and injected the liquid into the hostage. The blonde began to convulse as the poison filled his body.

Kenny shot up, his alarm blaring in his ears. He looked at the clock then down at himself, his shirt, sweat stained. "I guess I could use a shower." He slid out of his bed and began to prepare for the evening.


	10. Chapter 10: Skin

Kyle paced back and forth, waiting for the blonde who said he would pick him up. A melodic knock reverberated in his ears. He slowly shuffled to the door and opened it. The blonde man leaned against the threshold nonchalantly and whistled. "Nice outfit Ky, very form fitting" Kenny winked with a mischievous grin.

"Shut up Kenny." Kyle looked away before Kenny could notice the flush on his cheeks.

"I guess we should get going huh dude?" Kenny held out his hand to the red head. Kyle rolled his eyes and pushed passed the taller man, shutting his door as he did.

"It's not a date, Ken."

"You're right, just two dudes going for supper." Kenny smiled as he caught up to the red head and wrapped an arm gently around his neck. Kyle's stomach began to flip nervously as they walked toward the stairs. He shrugged away from Kenny's grasp and jogged down the stairs. "Wait up man!" Kenny jogged not far behind.

"I-I don't wanna be late." Kyle retorted, keeping the same pace until he reached the main floor.

"We won't be late, trust me." Kenny said, grabbing the red head's shoulder and spinning him around. The blonde smiled then exited the apartment building. "Come on, I know it's not a limo or anything but it'll get us to where we gotta go." He shrugged, getting in the beat up pick-up truck. Kyle smiled faintly, recognizing it as the beater that used to sit out front of the McCormick house. He hopped in beside Kenny who was trying to get the truck to start. Kenny laughed nervously. "It's kind of rundown, I know dude, but she'll start." As if on cue, the truck roared to life.

"So where are we going?" Kyle asked, watching as the building's drifted by.

"It's a surprise." Kenny smirked, keeping an eye on the road. He turned down an alley and parked the truck. Kyle watched as Kenny got out, came to the passenger door and opened it; the rusted hinges groaned in comply.

"Where are we?" Kyle looked out the cracked windshield but didn't recognize his surroundings.

"You'll see soon, now come on." Kenny waited as the red head slid from the truck. He covered Kyle's eyes with a calloused hand.

"Kenny what are you doing? I can't see." Kyle pouted. The blonde laughed and shut the truck door with his foot.

"That's the point." He led the Jewish man towards a tall building. The warmth of the building rid both men of the winter night's cool bite. "Watch your step." Kenny warned gently as they came to the first flight of stairs. Gracefully, the blonde directed the red head up three more flights of stairs and down a long corridor. Kenny opened the door and led Kyle inside before removing his hand. Kyle's mouth gaped as his eyes fell upon a small table draped in a red table cloth and set with black plates, two filled wine glasses and appropriate cutlery.

"Kenny, I-I thought this wasn't a date?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Kyle, is that how this looks?" the blonde smirked impishly as Kyle spun to face him.

"That's exactly what it looks like." He said, trying his hardest to glare at the blonde.

"Sorry." Kenny shrugged, still smirking. He guided Kyle to the table. "Have a seat; I'll go get the food." Kenny vanished into a different room. Not long after, he returned, carrying slices of pizza on a tin silver platter. "See? It's not romantic at all dude." He set the platter in the centre of the table and took his seat across from the red head. Kyle began to laugh, leaving the blonde dumbstruck. "What's so funny?"

"N-nothing." Kyle said, still laughing. "I just thought you were seriously trying to make this a date." Kyle wiped a tear from his eye.

"Glad you're having fun." Kenny said, reaching for a slice of pizza. Kyle grabbed a slice of his own and bit into it; a string of cheese running from the pizza to his lips caught the blonde's eye and caused him to choke.

"Dude, are you alright?" Kyle asked with concern, placing his piece on the plate before him. Kenny nodded, coughing slightly, and took a sip from his glass.

"Just peachy, don't worry about it." He grinned as the food finally unclogged itself from his throat. The two friends resumed eating, making small conversation and reminiscing.

"I guess that was a good apology." Kyle shrugged, wiping his grinning lips.

"The nights still young Kyle!" the immortal gestured with his hands for emphasis.

"What else do you have planned?" the red head eyed Kenny suspiciously. Kenny shrugged then scooted his chair beside Kyle. He tilted his head slightly and leaned slowly closer to Kyle's face. The red haired Jew's eyes fell shut automatically as the blonde's lips gently caressed his own. Warm hands found their way to Kyle's cheeks, bringing him closer and deepening the kiss. He placed his own hands over top of Kenny's as their lips moved in synchronicity. Kenny's tongue lightly traced Kyle's lip, asking for entry and causing a moan to rumble from the red head's throat. Kenny's tongue fell away as he smiled at the sound.

"Wanna take this somewhere more fitting?" Kenny panted, pulling away from Kyle slightly. The red head nodded slowly as if in a trance. Kenny stood and pulled Kyle to his bedroom. Kenny's experienced hands made quick work of removing Kyle's form fitting dress shirt. He pushed the slender Jew down onto the fairly soft mattress. Kyle's body bounced as he landed on the bed, his skin lightly littered with goose bumps from the temperature change. Kenny slipped out of his own shirt, revealing scars of all shapes, sizes and colours. The three largest were a faded red. Kyle sat up and stared at the flawed skin of the blonde. Kenny rubbed the back of his neck and gave a small nervous laugh. "I guess I should have warned you about all the battle scars."

"You're still beautiful Kenny." Kyle cupped a hand over his mouth in embarrassment. A blush spread over the blonde's cheeks as he laughed.

"I must be; you're still here." He said, pushing the red head down on the bed and crawling over top of him. Kenny smiled as he locked lips with the man below him. Kyle's eyes became hooded with lust then fell closed as Kenny's tongue danced against his lip. His mouth opened, allowing the blonde to explore every premolar stalactite. Kyle moaned gently again and wrapped his arms around Kenny's neck; the contact of the blondes skin against his own and the passionate caressing of their tongues caused Kyle's pulse to rise immensely.

**INSERT SMUT SCENE****_(because I wasn't quite sure how you good hearted followers would take a sex scene but perhaps one day I will upload a "deleted" scene type thing, I hope you continue to enjoy!_**** ^.^****_)_**

Kenny woke first as a chill of missing blankets hit him like the winds of a blizzard. He looked over at his childhood friend; his red curls sprawled across the pillow. The blonde smirked, taking in the most beautiful sight he'd seen in ages. Kyle stirred not long after, feeling the eyes of the other man on him. His own eyes opened slowly and he smiled.

"Good morning." He said, stretching, his voice scratchy with sleep. Kenny smiled back and leaned down, placing his lips on the red heads own.

"Good morning." He murmured before pulling away. "Did you sleep well?" He asked, examining Kyle's flawless face. The red head nodded; a smile still on his lips. Kenny rolled over and dug in the drawer of the bed side table.

"What are you doing Ken?" Kyle propped himself up on his elbow, trying to see what Kenny was looking for. The sound of a chain tapping metal rang clearly in the fairly quiet room. Kenny turned back to Kyle and slipped his dog tags over the red locks.

"Here, I want you to have these." Kenny said. Kyle looked down at the tags hanging in front of his bare chest.

"Thanks Kenny but-" he paused, looking deeply into the blonde's eyes. "I don't have anything to give you." Kenny took Kyle's face in his hands and brought their lips together in a soft, passionate kiss.

"You've given me enough." Kenny smiled again then put a hand behind his head and laughed "besides, giving is easier than receiving."

"Tell me about it." Kyle mumbled while looking at the dog tags, a faint blush on his cheeks. The blonde kissed Kyle's reddening cheek.


	11. Chapter 11: My Time of Dying

Kyle made his way up the steps to his floor in the apartment.

"Kyle, open up dude!" Stan rapped on the door.

"Stan? What are you doing?" He cocked his brow.

"Knocking at your door, where did you come from?" Stan asked, lowering his hand from the door.

"I was out." Kyle opened his door and entered his home. He turned and looked at his best friend with a pained expression. "Why didn't you tell me Kenny was alive?"

"I was gonna but my kid got sick and I got busy taking care of him." Stan frowned a bit.

"You could have called." Kyle hung up his coat.

"Is that where you were?" The raven haired man smirked, noticing a hickey on the red head's neck.

"What? No!" Stan leaned over to Kyle and poked his neck. Kyle slapped his hand over the bruised skin and glared at his best friend. Stan laughed and entered the red heads home, closing the door behind him.

"So Kenny had the same feelings for you after all these years huh?" Stan said with a large smirk.

"Shut up dude." Kyle glared slightly at the other and headed to the kitchen.

"Look dude, I think it's great that he's alive and you two are together." Stan said, entering the kitchen seconds later.

"We're not together." Kyle said plainly, readying his kettle.

"You're not? What are you then? Fuck buds?" Kyle stiffened with wide eyes at the raven haired man's comment.

"No way, dude!" Kyle spun 180 degrees to look at Stan. The other man began laughing at Kyle's expression.

"Okay, Kyle, if you say so." He sat at the table. A melodic knock rang from the door into the kitchen. Kyle sighed as he walked to the door and slowly opened it.

"Who is it no-?" the blonde on the other side interrupted the red head with a small kiss then smiled.

"You forgot these in the bathroom." Kenny gently took Kyle's hand and placed the dog tags from before into it, closing his slender fingers around them.

"Hey Ken." Stan peeked around the door with a smile. Kyle inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, exhaling slowly through his nose.

"Hey Stan, how's the family?" Stan opened the door wider so he could see Kenny better.

"Great." A sly smirk fell on the dark haired man's lips as he looked over at Kyle. "Just great, hey Kyle, I'll catch you later alright? I have to take some stuff home to Wendy." Stan smiled; his lip quivering as he tried not to laugh at the red heads growing embarrassment.

"See you around man." Kenny waved as Stan vanished down the stairs. Kyle groaned in frustration. Kenny smiled and pulled Kyle into his chest, hugging him tightly. "What's wrong Ky?" he pulled the red head away and looked him in the eye.

"Stan knows what we did." He mumbled quietly.

"Well it's not exactly a secret." Kenny tilted his head and examined the large mark on Kyle's neck. "Especially with all the evidence right out in the open." He laughed, moving his finger to poke the bruised skin. Kyle grabbed it tightly and glared at the taller man.

"Don't even think about it."

"And what if I do?" Kenny smirked playfully.

"You'll regret it." Kyle continued to glare. With a bit more strength, Kenny pushed his finger to the discoloured flesh. Kyle let go of the blonde's finger and grabbed his sweater, pulling him into the apartment and closing the door. Using all of his weight, he managed to pin the blonde immortal against the door. Kenny's playful smirk remained glued to his mouth.

"Am I supposed to be regretting it yet dude?" the red head's glare intensified. He roughly tangled his fingers in the blonde mess of hair and pulled Kenny's mouth to his. Kenny wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist as their tongues battled for dominance. Kenny pulled away to speak but found himself pulled back into the kiss. The slender fingers entwined in his blonde locks tugged enough to send pleasant shivers of pain tingling down his spine and coursing toward his crotch region. At the first sign of Kenny's arousal, Kyle pulled away and headed to the kitchen. Kenny stood at the door, his mouth agape. "Where are you going Ky?" he followed not far behind.

"To make some tea, what does it look like?" Kyle cocked a brow, managing to keep a straight face as he looked at his love interest's expression. Kenny slumped onto a chair, pouting.

"You're so cruel." The blonde whined.

"I said you'd regret it." Kyle shrugged and continued making his tea, smirking as his back was turned to Kenny. Kenny sighed solemnly, resting his head on folded arms. "Do you want some tea?" The Jew asked as he brought his cup over.

"No, that's fine dude." Kenny continued to pout. Kyle smiled as he carefully nursed his tea. "You and Stan are still best friends right?" Kenny sat up; his brow's furrowed slightly with concern. Kyle nodded.

"Of course dude, why?" he cocked an eyebrow, setting his cup down carefully.

"I dont know, you just seemed a little cold to him earlier." Kenny shrugged. Kyle rolled his eyes at the memory of Stan's comment.

"You would have been too if he told you what he told me." He mumbled into his cup as he took another gentle sip.

"So what did he tell you?" Kenny's concern faded and was replaced by curiosity.

"Nothing important." Kyle looked into his cup, avoiding eye contact with the blonde across from him.

"C'mon Ky, what did Stan tell you?" Kenny smiled at Kyle's dainty discomfort. Kyle shook his head, refusing to tell the blonde. Kenny frowned mockingly. "Pretty please?" Kyle groaned.

"Fine, only if it'll make you quit pouting." He sighed as the immortal perked slightly and nodded. "Stan asked if we were together so I told him no then he asked if we were" he cleared his throat. "He asked if we were fuck buddies." Kyle closed his eyes, waiting for the laughter. The room was silent. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a confused look upon the blonde's face.

"We're not together?" Kenny tilted his head. Kyle's eyes slowly widened, filling with slight panic.

"I-Im sorry Ken, neither of us asked the other out and-" Kenny reached over and placed his fingers over the red head's smooth lips.

"Relax dude, I understand." He removed his fingers from Kyle's lips once he'd seen him relax. "I thought asking to be your jerk counted as asking you out." He smirked softly. "Kyle Broflovski, will you go steady with me?" Kenny asked in a gentle tone, griping the red head's fragile hand. Kyle sat still, stunned into silence. "Kyle?" Kenny waved his free hand in front of the Jew's eyes.

"Yeah, okay Kenny." Kyle smiled a large toothy grin, his cheeks reddening once again. Kenny stood and reached into the pocket of Kyle's pants and pulled out the dog tags, placing them back around the red head's neck.

"Great." Kenny said, placing a gentle kiss on Kyle's forehead. "I gotta get going, Mom wanted to have a family lunch or something, but I'll see you later okay?" Kenny smiled down at Kyle who nodded. A few minutes after the blonde left Kyle to solitude, his phone rang. He answered it on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Jew boy, we need you to come in today." Eric yelled into the receiver over the blaring music. "Get down here now." Kyle groaned and hung up. He grabbed his jacket and headed out into the coldness of winter.

Kenny's truck rolled to a stop a block away from the club that Cartman owned. When it was his turn to go, the truck stalled and began to smoke. Kenny hit the steering wheel in frustration. He popped the hood and slid from the cab of his truck with a groan. "What now?" He wondered out loud as he pushed the hood skyward. Steam swirled in the air as the engine hissed. "Fucking great." Kenny glared at the truck.

"Looks like you could use some help." The blonde turned to look at the person speaking to him. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in his gut. He grasped at it with both hands then brought one into his view. Warm blood trickled down his fingers and stained his orange sweater. He looked at the man who had stabbed him.

"Y-you're supposed to be dead." He stammered before collapsing to the cold snow covered ground.

"That's ironic, coming from you." Bowcott hissed. The sound of footsteps crunching the snow echoed down the alleyway near Cartman's club. Bowcott looked up then ran away from the scene of the crime.

Kyle walked slowly down the alley, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. He looked up and noticed Kenny's truck. His brows furrowed as he ran down the rest of the alley to the truck. He came to a stop when he noticed the blonde curled on his side, clutching his stomach. "Kenny!" The red head knelt down beside the injured man.

"K-Kyle?" He looked at the Jew through heavy lidded eyes.

"Oh my god, Ken what happened?" Kyle's voice grew frantic as he noticed the blood pooling around the blonde.

"Kyle, g-go inside-" a cough interrupted his sentence. "You'll be late for work." He managed a smile.

"Kenny, you're dying! I can't just leave you here!" Kyle's eyes began to tear up. In the distance, Kenny could hear the familiar scurry of rats making their way toward his dying body.

"Ky, trust me, it'll be okay." The blonde coughed again, pain shot up his spine as blood made its way up his throat. Kyle pulled out his cell phone and dialled 9-1-1.

"J-just hang in there Kenny." He sniffled before the operator answered. Trying his best to keep his calm, he explained to operator where he was and what was needed. Kenny's eyes fell shut as his breathing became laboured. "Ken, stay awake Ken, please." Kyle manoeuvred the blonde's head into his lap, stroking wet hair from his face. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled weakly again.

"I love you Ky, just remember that." He inhaled sharply as a pain increased in his torso. As his eyes fell shut one final time, he heard sirens in the distance and Kyle's gentle sobbing.

"Oh my god Kyle, what happened?" Eric exited his club to find the red head propped up against it, his eyes bloodshot from crying.

"Some bastard killed Kenny." He managed through sobs. Eric looked at the patches of blood in the snow then back at the red head and sighed.

"Okay Kyle, you can go home for today but I want you back here on Monday." Kyle looked at the brunette in shock.

"Seriously dude?"

"Yes seriously, now go home before I change my mind." Eric grimaced before returning to the interior of his club. Kyle wiped his eyes and headed towards Stan and Wendy's.

**(Im so sorry this took so long . Ive been really busy lately, Ill try not to make you loyal readers wait too long for the next chapter!)**


	12. Chapter 12: Gone Forever

"Kyle? Don't you have work?" Stan answered the door, rubbing his eyes as though he'd just woken from a nap.

"Y-yeah, well, no I-I guess, Cartman told me to go home." The red head looked down at his feet.

"What's wrong Ky?" Stan asked, his voice soaked in concern. Suddenly Kyle fell into his chest, gripping the dark haired man tightly as he sobbed. "Kyle? Hey what's wrong?"

"S-someone killed Kenny." Kyle stuttered between sobs. Stan rubbed small circles on his best friends back.

"That bastard." His gut lurched at the bad news. "Come inside, its cold out here, I'll make you some tea." Stan led the dishevelled red head to the couch. Kyle slumped down on the couch as Stan headed to his kitchen. Stan's son waddled out of his bedroom, sleepy eyed.

"Uncle Kyle!" He ran slowly over to the red head.

"Hey kiddo." Kyle smiled through his tears as the small boy opened his arms for a hug. Kyle lifted him into his lap and hugged the toddler tightly. "Is that a new Teddy bear?" He smiled down at the small boy. The child nodded and held it up for Kyle to see.

"Daddy bought it for me this morning." Kyle nodded, smiling gently.

"It's a nice bear."

"An expensive bear." Stan chuckled entering the room with a coffee cup in each hand. He handed the one with the tea bag to Kyle who took it shakily yet careful not to spill on the small child in his lap. The boy looked up into Kyle's red eyes then pushed the bear into his chest.

"Here Uncle Kyle, this will stop your tears." The small boy smiled with closed eyes. Kyle couldn't stop the soft smile that spread across his lips.

"Thanks Jay." He said, gently ruffling the Marsh boy's dark hair. Jay slid from the red heads lap, leaving the teddy bear behind, and then waddled to his room.

"I'm sure the cops will catch the bastard who killed him, Ky." Stan said, sipping the contents of his cup.

"That still won't matter, Kenny's gone." Kyle's voice quivered. Stan sighed, sitting next to his distraught best friend.

"Look, Kyle, nothing we do can bring him back." He clutched the frail man's shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to find him."

"I-I just wish we'd had more time, you know? We didn't even get all caught up on the years he was gone." Kyle stared at the coffee table with a blank expression.

"Back so soon McCormick?" Damien smirked as he greeted the blonde.

"Suck it Damien." The blonde glared as he walked past the devil spawn.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Damien spat at Kenny's coldness.

"I was just murdered by the fuck who took me hostage, that's what!" Kenny turned and yelled, furious with everything around him.

"Bowcott? I guess he wasn't as dead as we thought huh?" Damien's smirk returned. Kenny glared again then rolled his eyes, heading off to the quietest part of hell he could manage to find. Damien lingered not far behind, smirking still. "So McCormick, how do you plan on getting back to your lover?" Kenny stopped in his tracks.

"What do you mean? Ill just wait like always." He turned to the devil child.

"Ah, ah, ah." Damien's smirk became a malicious grin. "Kyle saw you die, you can't go back now."

"Kyle's seen me die numerous times dude, its never effected it before." Kenny rolled his eyes and continued walking away.

"That may be true but he's not the forgetful youth he once was." The blonde turned and walked back to Damien.

"What are you saying? That I can't go back?" He hissed. The raven haired anti-christ nodded, a horrendous smile polluted his lips. "Fuck you dude." Kenny glared then pushed by Damien, heading to Satan's home.

"Hello Kenny." The large red man greeted the immortal blonde wearing an apron and oven mitts.

"Hey Satan." Kenny sighed gloomily.

"What's wrong kid?" Satan's deep voice boomed.

"I-is it true I can't go back this time?" Kenny looked up into the devil's mournful eyes.

"I'm sorry Kenny, I wish there was something I could do." The timer in the kitchen began beeping. "looks like my cookies are done, would you like some?" He smiled, his eyes still mournful.

"Yeah, sure dude." Kenny attempted to smile back and followed the king of hell into the kitchen. "So there's absolutely no way back huh?" He sighed sitting at the large table.

"Well, its possible there is but I don't know how." Satan said, coming over to the table with a plate of fresh cookies. Kenny took one and bit into it, thinking of ways he could escape. Satan smiled at Kenny's thoughtful stare. "You're a smart kid, I'm sure you'll find a way, after all you have a lover to get back to." Kenny was pulled out of his thought induced trance.

"Huh? You knew about that?" His eyes widened at Satan.

"Sodomy is a sin Kenny, of course I knew." The large red man laughed as a faint blush burned the blonde's cheeks.

"Oh, right, I forgot." Kenny picked up another cookie. "Look dude, thanks for the cookies but I think I should go see if I can find a way back." Satan nodded.

"Good luck kid." He placed a large hand on Kenny's shoulder. "Here, take some for the road." He handed Kenny a bag of cookies. Kenny took the bag with an appreciative grin then left.


	13. Chapter 13: What Hurts the Most

**(Hello dear readers! I do hope you are all enjoying this story! I would like to put a short warning that the contents of this chapter might be seen as triggering, please forgive me for the dark content, I promise it will get lighter as it continues ^.^)**

"Kyle, you can stay here tonight if you'd like." Wendy said, setting the appropriate amount of dinner wear. Kyle smiled softly, setting a large pot in the centre of the table.

"I should be okay Wendy, thank you for the offer."

"Is Uncle Kyle spending the night?" Jay looked between the two adults. Kyle laughed gently.

"Maybe another time squirt." The toddler nodded with a large grin just as Stan lifted him up and placed him in his high chair. The toddler giggled, bringing another gentle laugh from Kyle's throat. Once the table was finally set, they all sat and enjoyed the home cooked meal. Stan and Kyle reminisced, laughing about their high school years. When the meal was over, Kyle stood from the table.

"Going so soon Ky?" Stan asked, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"Yeah, I gotta catch up on some housework." He smiled, trying to mask the pain of loss which had been nagging him all evening.

"Oh, okay." Stan stood as well and gave his best friend a tight hug. "Look dude, if you need anything, just call or come over." He said, letting go of the red haired Jew. Kyle nodded and was startled by small arms wrapping around his legs. He looked down.

"Do you have to go now Uncle Kyle?" Jay asked, craning his neck upwards. Kyle unwrapped the toddler's arms from around his legs and crouched to eye level.

"Im afraid so kiddo, but I'll come visit again soon okay?" he smiled softly and ruffled Jay's hair. Jay smiled and nodded then gave Kyle another hug before waddling into the living room. "Well, I'll see you later dude." He sighed, slipping his jacket on.

"Take care Kyle." Stan waved as Kyle exited the house.

Kyle slammed the door of his apartment and made a bee-line for his bedroom. He pulled the large bottle of whiskey from his wardrobe and began drinking away his sorrows from earlier. With each shot he threw back, a new memory of Kenny rose from the depths of his grieving mind. As his sadness caught up with him, a dreadful thought tiptoed and planted itself within the confinement of his brain. Throwing one last shot back, Kyle grabbed his shaving razor and headed for the bathroom.

"I'm coming Kenny, just wait." He slurred to his warped reflection as he began running the tap. He shakily held the razor's edge at the base of his wrist. Just as he forced it to bite through the skin, his front door opened. As if he didn't want to be caught in the selfish act, he dug the blade deeper and pulled it up his arm. Blood began to leak rapidly from the fresh wound and the red head fell to the ground with a loud 'thump'.

"Jesus christ! Kyle!" Stan rushed to the red head's side. "Stay with me Kyle." He placed Kyle's head in his lap and called the hospital. "I need an ambulance right away, my friend, he's ... He's bleeding out!" His voice was frantic as he watched the life slowly draining from his best friends eyes. He hung up his phone and threw it to the side. The raven-haired man grabbed a towel from the nearby towel rack and dressed the wound then placed pressure on the brachial artery. "C'mon dude, don't die, not like this." His eyes began to burn as tears fought to escape.

"I-Im sorry Stan." The Jew's eyes fell shut and his body fell limp. The next time the red head opened his eyes, he was in unfamiliar territory. He looked at his left arm and saw it was dressed in white gauze. Guilt swirled in his stomach as he recalled his rash actions. He scanned the hospital room and noticed his long time best friend, napping in one of the hospital chairs. "S-Stan?" His voice was soft as he called out. The raven-haired male jolted wide awake.

"Kyle!" He hopped to his feet and over to the Jew's side. "What were you thinking Ky?" Stan whispered, his voice soaked in concern.

"I-I wasn't thinking." Kyle looked away. "I'm sorry dude, I-I was just in a bad place." He mumbled.

"The doctors weren't sure if you would wake up, you lost a lot of blood man." Stan sighed as Kyle's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He looked at his saviour.

"How long was I out?"

"Its been a few days now, I was starting to get real worried." Stan pointed to the bedside table with a mournful smile "Jay was worried for uncle Kyle too." He chuckled gently. Kyle looked to the table and saw it was littered with homemade cards and in the centre of them all laid the toddler's teddy. Tears suddenly poured from the red head's eyes.

"Oh my god, I-I didn't think about how it would have effected anyone else." He continued to avoid making eye contact as he mentally kicked himself. "I was so stupid." He muttered to himself.

"Relax Ky, its over now, you're safe and most of all alive." Stan gently took his best friend's chin and forced him to make eye contact.

"I'll never be able to thank you enough."Kyle sniffled, tears running down his cheeks and soaking into Stan's sweater sleeve.

"It's okay Kyle, once you get discharged you can come stay with me and Wendy and Jay until you're better." Kyle shook his head.

"I can't do that dude, you've done enough for me already."

"Its not a problem, Wendy has a room set up for you already." Stan retorted. Kyle smiled although his eyes still leaked tears.

"I-I gotta make it on my own Stan." He looked down at his bandaged arm and nodded to himself. "Look, if it gets bad, I'll take you up on your offer but right now, I think I need to try." Kyle looked back to the raven haired man. Stan nodded.

"Promise dude?"

"Promise." Stan carefully wrapped his arms around the frail red head.


End file.
